Sweet, Sweet, Candy
by thecrazierone
Summary: Stan broke up with Wendy, with all her friends gone she turns to Cartman for help. But, she may get more then she bargained for. One-Shot with Candy and a hint of Style at the end.
1. Chapter 1 The First Ending

**Hi guys thought I would put out a little one shot for everyone this time it's Candy! Candy is one of the pairings that I like most I can just tolerate but Candy I like. I got the idea while reading a story, not fan fiction, in the part I was reading it talked about how when girls get dumped. So, I thought "what happens if Stan breaks up with Wendy?" Then this story happened so enjoy or don't. **

**[****_insert funny saying on how I don't own South Park]_**

**The Break Up  
**

**By: thecrazierone**

Wendy was sprawled out on her bed, crying into her pillows. The pain was unbearable to Wendy, Stan had just called her and broke up with her. Normally if this was to happen Wendy would go immediately to her best friend Bebe, they would talk about how stupid Stan was and how Wendy could to so much better. They would sleepover, give makeovers, watch movies, and prank call Stan in the middle of the night saying things like, " You have three days to live." or they would pretend to be Kyle and confess his love to Stan. That always made Wendy feel better. But, Bebe was on a camping trip with her parents, no cellphones, internet, or electronics. So, there was no way of contacting her BFF. Wendy pulled out another tissue from the box near her and wiped the tears. Watching back to back episodes of Glee was not helping her emotional problems, even if the show was funny, and had amazing singing. Wendy knew she should get out of the house and get some fresh air and talk to someone, someone who would agree with her when she told them how stupid and immature Stan was. Red was out of town, Heidi was grounded, Kal and Jessie went to the theme park in town. She couldn't talk to any of the guys they all would side with Stan except for Cartman. But, Wendy would never go to Cartman for help, he was a anti-Semitic, racist, sexist, fat-ass, plus he wouldn't even probably be much help. But, then again what did Wendy have to loose if he didn't help she could come back home and continue watching Glee. Wendy thought about it for a while and decided to go a head and walk to Cartman's. Wendy got on her coat told her mom she was going out, Wendy's mom was pretty lenient when Wendy went out. Wendy stepped out side her front door and faced the chilly South Park air. White snow covered the ground and made a loud crunch as she walk to Cartman's. About half way through the walk Wendy started regretting going there but she pushed on. The walk to Cartman's took about ten minutes, when Wendy got to the house she hesitated to knock on the door, but again she pushed on and knocked. Tears were still in her eyes from crying earlier as she heard Cartman's voice yelling.

"Mom someone's at the door." Shouted the fat teen.

"Mommy's busy sweety can you get it" sweetly replied Cartman's mom. Wendy had always felt sorry for Mrs. Cartman, being so sweet and kind and having to deal with Cartman must be hard. Cartman mumbled something about having to do all the work which was a blatant lie, Cartman never did anything that didn't benefit himself, so why was she going to him for help?

"What do you want ho" asked Cartman once the door opened. Tears were building up in Wendy's eyes as she tried to hold them back so Cartman wouldn't know she was crying. "Did you're hippy boyfriend break up with you?" he asked again.

"Yea" answered Wendy.

"Then why the fuck are you here, go talk to your ho friends." Said Cartman.

"They're busy." said Wendy fighting back tears.

"Then go bug someone else hoe" said Cartman.

"Please, Cartman" asked Wendy " I have no were else to go."

Cartman rolled his eyes "Fine"

Wendy walked in side the house rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. Inside the house was mostly clean except for the sofa which was covered in crumbs empty bags of Cheesy Poofs, and other junk food. Cartman sat down on the dirty sofa grabbing a half empty bag of Cheesy Poofs and started munching on the snack. Wendy sat down beside him sweeping the crumbs away with her hand. On the T.V in front of them was begging to some movie Wendy had no idea what movie it was. After the opening of said movie, commercials played.

"So... how did he break up with you?" asked Cartman in between bites of some sort of candy that looked like it had more calories and sugar then a whole chocolate cake, frosting and all.

"What?" asked Wendy not understanding with all the junk food stuffed in his mouth.

"I said" Cartman swallowed "How did Stan break up with you?"

"Oh" Wendy sighed " He called me and said that we are breaking up, then he hung up. Dick he can't even say it in person."

"Oh"

The commercials ended, and the movie continued. Wendy didn't really focus on the movie, she just looked around the house trying to get Stan off her mind.

"You do know you were just a cover up" said Cartman munching on another bag of Cheesy Poofs.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy concern in her voice as she turned towards Cartman. What did he mean cover up?

"He went out with you to show that he wasn't gay for his best friend, even thought he is," replied Cartman. "Kyle?" asked Wendy.

"Who else?" snappily retorted Cartman.

Wendy was shocked but now that she looks back Stan and Kyle were always really close, real close. They did everything together, there were a lot of times when Stan would skip one of their dates to do something with Kyle. It was always "Sorry Wendy, me and Kyle are doing this..." or " Don't worry I'll make it up to you, it's just me and Kyle..." God he made so many excuses to not hang out with Wendy.

"Yea the only reason they Stan hasn't told Kyle is because A.) He doesn't want to break up the 'friendship', or B.) He is afraid of rejection." said Cartman chewing on yet another calorie loaded snack.

" I should have know." said Wendy " He never tried to get into my pants"

Cartman chuckled "Fucking, gay, little pussys."

Wendy laughed, maybe Cartman wasn't that bad, maybe.

"What's the movie even about?" Questioned Wendy.

"It's about these total bad ass guys in this prison," answered Cartman "There totaly kewl"

Wendy picked up the remote and pressed 'play', on the screen info about the movie they were watching came up.

"Cartman this movie is about a Neo-Nazi prison gang." stated Wendy.

"Yeah I know, there total bad asses" replied Cartman eyes glued to the screen. Wendy just shook her head, she will never understand Cartman or how he finds this 'kewl' in any way. The commercials came up again, Cartman sighed and mumbled something about how commercials were so 'unkewl'. Unknowingly, Wendy laughed from Cartman's statement.

"What's so funny ho?" Asked Cartman.

"You mumbling about how commercials are so 'unkewl' and stuff" replied Wendy mimicking Cartman when she said 'unkewl'.

"Eh, I don't sound like that." snapped Cartman.

"Yea you do." replied Wendy laughing again.

"No I don't"

"Yea you do"

"No I don't"

"Yea you do"

"Shut up the movies back on." yelled Catman, eyes glued back on the screen. Wendy stopped laughing and look towards Cartman, not interested in the movie. Cartman eyes glistened as he watched the movie shoving calorie loaded treats in to his mouth. Wendy must have lost track of time because next thing she knows the next set of commercials.

"What are you staring at hippy?" snapped Cartman frustrated by the amount of commercials in the movie.

"N-Nothing" stammered Wendy, turning her head away from Cartman with a small blush forming, but Cartman didn't notice.

"How long did you know that Stan was gay?" asked Wendy.

"Since we were little" he answered.

"Do you think he'll ask Kyle out or admit or something" asked Wendy.

"Most likely, since he dumped you but then again he is a big pussy." said Cartman.

Wendy laughed again this time louder then before. Wendy reached for a snack, she knew they weren't good for her but at that moment she didn't really care. At the same time, Cartman reached out for an artery clogging snack. There hands both touched, Cartman's hand was soft and warm, Wendy could feel her face blushing. Cartman used his other hand to move Wendy's long, black hair out of her face, only making her blush more. Without thinking Wendy moved her free hand towards Cartman's face. Cartman took his other hand, the one on Wendy's hand, and lifted Wendy's chin up and meet her lips with his. Wendy's eyes grew wide but soon closed kissing Cartman back.

Meanwhile outside of Cartman's house, Stan and Kyle were watching through the window.

"Ha, I told you Cartman wasn't gay Kyle, you own we twenty bucks." whispered Stan.

"God damn it, stupid fat ass." mumbled Kyle pulling out twenty dollars from his pocket and handing it to his Super Best Friend/Super Boy Friend.

**Hope you enjoyed. So what do you think? Like? Hate? Just don't review. (reverse psychology)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 That Other Ending

**Hey guys this is an alternate ending to the story. **

Wendy was sprawled out on her bed, crying into her pillows. The pain was unbearable to Wendy, Stan had just called her and broke up with her. Normally if this was to happen Wendy would go immediately to her best friend Bebe, they would talk about how stupid Stan was and how Wendy could to so much better. They would sleepover, give makeovers, watch movies, and prank call Stan in the middle of the night saying things like, " You have three days to live." or they would pretend to be Kyle and confess his love to Stan. That always made Wendy feel better. But, Bebe was on a camping trip with her parents, no cellphones, internet, or electronics. So, there was no way of contacting her BFF. Wendy pulled out another tissue from the box near her and wiped the tears. Watching back to back episodes of Glee was not helping her emotional problems, even if the show was funny, and had amazing singing. Wendy knew she should get out of the house and get some fresh air and talk to someone, someone who would agree with her when she told them how stupid and immature Stan was. Red was out of town, Heidi was grounded, Kal and Jessie went to the theme park in town. She couldn't talk to any of the guys they all would side with Stan except for Cartman. But, Wendy would never go to Cartman for help, he was a anti-Semitic, racist, sexist, fat-ass, plus he wouldn't even probably be much help. But, then again what did Wendy have to loose if he didn't help she could come back home and continue watching Glee. Wendy thought about it for a while and decided to go a head and walk to Cartman's. Wendy got on her coat told her mom she was going out, Wendy's mom was pretty lenient when Wendy went out. Wendy stepped out side her front door and faced the chilly South Park air. White snow covered the ground and made a loud crunch as she walk to Cartman's. About half way through the walk Wendy started regretting going there but she pushed on. The walk to Cartman's took about ten minutes, when Wendy got to the house she hesitated to knock on the door, but again she pushed on and knocked. Tears were still in her eyes from crying earlier as she heard Cartman's voice yelling.

"Mom someone's at the door." Shouted the fat teen.

"Mommy's busy sweety can you get it" sweetly replied Cartman's mom. Wendy had always felt sorry for Mrs. Cartman, being so sweet and kind and having to deal with Cartman must be hard. Cartman mumbled something about having to do all the work which was a blatant lie, Cartman never did anything that didn't benefit himself, so why was she going to him for help?

"What do you want ho" asked Cartman once the door opened. Tears were building up in Wendy's eyes as she tried to hold them back so Cartman wouldn't know she was crying. "Did you're hippy boyfriend break up with you?" he asked again.

"Yea" answered Wendy.

"Then why the fuck are you here, go talk to your ho friends." Said Cartman.

"They're busy." said Wendy fighting back tears.

"Then go bug someone else hoe" said Cartman.

"Please, Cartman" asked Wendy " I have no were else to go."

Cartman rolled his eyes "Fine"

Wendy walked in side the house rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. Inside the house was mostly clean except for the sofa which was covered in crumbs empty bags of Cheesy Poofs, and other junk food. Cartman sat down on the dirty sofa grabbing a half empty bag of Cheesy Poofs and started munching on the snack. Wendy sat down beside him sweeping the crumbs away with her hand. On the T.V in front of them was begging to some movie Wendy had no idea what movie it was. After the opening of said movie, commercials played.

"So... how did he break up with you?" asked Cartman in between bites of some sort of candy that looked like it had more calories and sugar then a whole chocolate cake, frosting and all.

"What?" asked Wendy not understanding with all the junk food stuffed in his mouth.

"I said" Cartman swallowed "How did Stan break up with you?"

"Oh" Wendy sighed " He called me and said that we are breaking up, then he hung up. Dick he can't even say it in person."

"Oh"

The commercials ended, and the movie continued. Wendy didn't really focus on the movie, she just looked around the house trying to get Stan off her mind.

"You do know you were just a cover up" said Cartman munching on another bag of Cheesy Poofs.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy concern in her voice as she turned towards Cartman. What did he mean cover up?

"He went out with you to show that he wasn't gay for his best friend, even thought he is," replied Cartman. "Kyle?" asked Wendy.

"Who else?" snappily retorted Cartman.

Wendy was shocked but now that she looks back Stan and Kyle were always really close, real close. They did everything together, there were a lot of times when Stan would skip one of their dates to do something with Kyle. It was always "Sorry Wendy, me and Kyle are doing this..." or " Don't worry I'll make it up to you, it's just me and Kyle..." God he made so many excuses to not hang out with Wendy.

"Yea the only reason they Stan hasn't told Kyle is because A.) He doesn't want to break up the 'friendship', or B.) He is afraid of rejection." said Cartman chewing on yet another calorie loaded snack.

" I should have know." said Wendy " He never tried to get into my pants"

Cartman chuckled "Fucking, gay, little pussys."

Wendy laughed, maybe Cartman wasn't that bad, maybe.

"What's the movie even about?" Questioned Wendy.

"It's about these total bad ass guys in this prison," answered Cartman "There totaly kewl"

Wendy picked up the remote and pressed 'play', on the screen info about the movie they were watching came up.

"Cartman this movie is about a Neo-Nazi prison gang." stated Wendy.

"Yeah I know, there total bad asses" replied Cartman eyes glued to the screen. Wendy just shook her head, she will never understand Cartman or how he finds this 'kewl' in any way. The commercials came up again, Cartman sighed and mumbled something about how commercials were so 'unkewl'. Unknowingly, Wendy laughed from Cartman's statement.

"What's so funny ho?" Asked Cartman.

"You mumbling about how commercials are so 'unkewl' and stuff" replied Wendy mimicking Cartman when she said 'unkewl'.

"Eh, I don't sound like that." snapped Cartman.

"Yea you do." replied Wendy laughing again.

"No I don't"

"Yea you do"

"No I don't"

"Yea you do"

"Shut up the movies back on." yelled Catman, eyes glued back on the screen. Wendy stopped laughing and look towards Cartman, not interested in the movie. Cartman eyes glistened as he watched the movie shoving calorie loaded treats in to his mouth. Wendy must have lost track of time because next thing she knows the next set of commercials.

"What are you staring at hippy?" snapped Cartman frustrated by the amount of commercials in the movie.

"N-Nothing" stammered Wendy, turning her head away from Cartman with a small blush forming, but Cartman didn't notice.

"How long did you know that Stan was gay?" asked Wendy.

"Since we were little" he answered.

"Do you think he'll ask Kyle out or admit or something" asked Wendy.

"Most likely, since he dumped you but then again he is a big pussy." said Cartman.

Wendy laughed again this time louder then before. Wendy reached for a snack, she knew they weren't good for her but at that moment she didn't really care. At the same time, Cartman reached out for an artery clogging snack. There hands both touched, Cartman's hand was soft and warm, Wendy could feel her face blushing. Cartman used his other hand to move Wendy's long, black hair out of her face, only making her blush more. Without thinking Wendy moved her free hand towards Cartman's face. Cartman leaned into Wendy, but just before their lips touched Wendy's cellphone rang. They both leaned out Wendy got up off the coach and picked up here phone.

"Oh, Ok mom bye." said Wendy into the phone. She ended the call and put her phone back into her pocket. "Sorry Cartman I gotta go home. See you at school?"

Cartman sighed "Whatever ho." And with that Wendy left and walked all the way home, she felt a little sad leaving Cartman after what just happened. but, her mom would be pissed if Wendy had stayed. Cartman sat on the sofa starring at the TV blankly suddenly not really interested in the movie. Cartman moved his vision from the T.V to the hand that had just touched Wendy's hand, he could still feel the heat from Wendy's hand on his. A few days later, that Monday to be exact, Cartman wondered to his locker, but stopped when he heard the semi-annoying girly giggles of Wendy and Bebe. He could hear there whole conversation.

"So, you two are back together?" asked Bebe twirling a small strand of her blond hair.

"Yea," Wendy replied "It was all just a big misunderstanding, he was only testing the strength of our relationship."

"Wow, he really cares about you!" Bebe stated giggling "I wish my boyfriend was that caring"

Then they went on to talk about shoes or something. Cartman let out a long sigh and continued walking to his locker. Why were girls so fucking stupid? It's been pretty obvious Stan isn't interested in Wendy or girls in general. What did Wendy even see in that fag? What does he have that I don't? Was Cartman jealous? Yes. Did he want Wendy? Yes. Did Wendy want him? Maybe, after what happened Friday Cartman's not sure. But, Cartman does know something, he knows that because of what happened on Friday, there was at least a chance.


End file.
